The Revenge Pursuance
by chasingballoons
Summary: After Kripke expresses his dislike of Sheldon and Amy's relationship and intoxicates Sheldon, the two search for a way of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Kripke stood and raised his glass to take his turn.

He staggered slightly before regaining his balance by resting a hand on Raj's shoulder.

The other gentlemen sat with their glasses raised; their gaze moved from the man of the hour over to Barry whose shoulders were drooped low and eyes appeared to be having trouble focusing.

"Sheldon, congratulations. I know you and I haven't always been on the greatest terms but I am genuinely happy for you and Amy. I mean, you've bagged yourself one hell of a girl. Amy's just…she's sweet, she's smart and she's beautiful…" he trailed off reminiscently.

Sheldon looked at Leonard in confusion. He felt uncomfortable hearing Kripke talk about his fiancée this way. However, unaware of the uncomfortable atmosphere he was creating, Barry continued.

"She's just amazing. Yet. She went for you" his voice sounded crushed, "You. Sheldon Cooper. How did you do it? When she could have had this" Barry ran a hand down his chest.

Raj stood and placed his hands on Kripke's shoulders in an attempt to push him back down into his seat. They were all already disappointed with Sheldon's idea of a 'fun' Stag Do but Barry's drunken slurs were ruining the night even more.

As Raj struggled with him, Kripke became angry and violent, "You better treat her right! Some day she'll get bored of you again and I'll be ready and waiting"

Sheldon stood up to his full height, towering over Barry. His jaw a locked in position and his fists clenched tight.

Leonard sprang from his chair and placed a hand against Sheldon's chest to stop his advancements whilst Howard joined Raj to try and escort Kripke out of the building to cool down.

Sheldon struggled against Leonard and attempted to lash out against Barry who ducked out of the way, knocking a chair over in the process.

Eventually, they managed to break the two apart.

Sheldon slumped down in his seat, stewing in anger.

* * *

It was not long before Kripke was back at the table with Howard and Raj acting as bodyguards.

"Sheldon, Barry would like to apologise" Raj explained.

"Yes. Would it be okay if we had some privacy fellas?" Barry asked as he turned to the other men.

The gentlemen around the table looked at each other questionably. Leonard raised his eyebrows towards Sheldon to ask if he was comfortable with this.

Sheldon nodded, "It's okay"

Leonard nodded in return and picked up his drink to move to the next room with Howard, Raj and the other guests.

Barry stepped closer and took the chair next to Sheldon, he collapsed into it as if his legs could not hold him up for any longer.

"Look, Sheldon. I'm really sorry about my behaviour. It was uncalled for. I am really happy for you and Amy"

Sheldon tilted his head back slightly, without breaking eye contact, as if he was trying to read Kripke like a book.

"You are forgiven" he eventually nodded.

"Thank you" replied Barry. He reached over the table and picked up two glasses.

"How about a toast?" he pushed one of the glasses towards Sheldon who took it reluctantly with a sour look on his face, "To you and Amy"

They clinked their glasses before swallowing the intoxicating liquid.

"I really am sorry" Barry reiterated as he poured out two more drinks.

Sheldon already felt his inhibitions lowering as the alcohol rushed to his head. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, creating a newfound fondness for his friend Barry.

"Sure buddy. Forgive and forget, that's my motto" he giggled at his own words as Kripke passed another drink over and they clinked again.

"I guess I'm just jealous" Barry feigned a confession. He attempted to sound sad and lonely and plastered a small frown over his lips.

"Understandable. Amy and I have a fully functioning, loving relationship that has just progressed even further. She rejected you several months ago when we broke up and yet we still reunited. You have nothing in comparison" Sheldon reached to pour himself another drink before leaning over to top up Barry's, unaware of the aggravated look in Barry's eyes.

Spite soon overtook Kripke and he searched for revenge.

"I admire you Cooper" he said casually, taking a sip of his drink.

"As you should" Sheldon stated simply, not taking Barry's bait.

However, Kripke persisted in provoking him, "It's true. I mean, it's very brave of you to be marrying a girl you say you're in love with when you've had no previous experience of love"

Sheldon paused, he seemed taken aback. Finally, he shook his head haughtily, "I don't need any other love experiences. Amy is all I want and all I'll ever want"

Barry puffed out his cheeks before letting out a long breath, "But are you all _she_ wants?"

Sheldon sat upright abruptly, neglecting and forgetting his drink. He looked at Barry with watery blue eyes. They seemed so bright yet so hollow as they dilated, perhaps in alarm at Kripke's fortuitous comment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked defensively, "Amy and I have been in a relationship for over six years. I would hope that she'd realised by now that I was not 'the one'. But I am the one, aren't I? We're in love" Sheldon tried to sound confident. His voice always uncontrollably softened when he talked about Amy and worried that this lost the anger in his argument.

He prepared to continue claiming his love for Amy before Kripke interrupted again, he sounded much angrier.

"Your six-year relationship had a massive break up in the middle. Amy left you! She dated other men! How can you not be scared that will happen again?" Barry's voice raised high; he spoke so loud and quick that Sheldon was barely able to keep up.

It took a moment for the information sink in. Sheldon's usual reaction would be to shout in return but his head was fuzzy from the alcohol. He was growing tired and weary. Of course he was scared. Amy was so far out of his league; he had done nothing to deserve her. Barry was right, she was kind, intelligent and beautiful. And yet, here he was, about to marry her. About to take a step further. All his fears of marriage that he had managed to compress with sheer love for Amy were being resurfaced by Kripke.

"You didn't treat her right" Kripke saw that he had gotten to Sheldon. He was looking into a blank abyss with glossed over eyes and a slightly slack jaw, however Barry still pushed further, "When she gets bored she'll just leave again"

Sheldon felt a hole open within his heart. The heart that Amy never left.

"I have to go"

Sheldon was unaware of how much alcohol he had actually consumed but it soon became clear that it was too much. The doorway was out of focus, his body felt too heavy for his legs, his feet were not coordinating. Sheldon lurched towards the door and clumsily fell through it as he attempted to escape, leaving Barry alone inside with a malicious grin of satisfaction.

* * *

Sheldon stumbled down the street, not really sure where he was going. It was almost as if no time had passed but he soon found himself at the only logical place he could think of. Amy's house.

He did not bother knocking but instead withdrew his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Amy was in the kitchen and moved around the corner to see what the commotion was. She was surprised to find Sheldon leaning with his back against the door, panting heavily.

"Hey, how was your Stag?" Amy asked, stepping closer to him, albeit cautiously.

Seeing him now, nearer, it did not look like it had gone well at all. He was breathing heavily as if he had been running, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were flushed and streaked with tears. She could smell alcohol around him. There was a wild look about him that made Amy feel uneasy.

"Sheldon? Are you okay?"

She walked right up to stand next to him. Carefully Amy took his hand and pulled him away from the door. He wobbled, almost as if he was learning how to walk again. She guided him over to the couch to sit down with her. He just needed to calm down.

As Amy tried to stand to get him some tea she felt the nimble fingers that were interlocked with her own, tighten.

"Sheldon. Please tell me what's going on" she pleaded.

Suddenly Sheldon thrust forward and wrapped himself around Amy forcefully. Amy let out a small squeal of shock as she was pulled into his heaving chest.

Understanding his need for comfort, Amy brought her arms up to encapsulate him. She gently stroked his back, enjoying the way her hand slid over the contours of his muscles.

"Please don't leave me" a small voice timidly rose from her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy paused, not knowing how to proceed.

She wanted to laugh at the inconceivability of his statement. Where was this coming from? However, sensing his vulnerability, she instead clasped him tighter.

"I love you. Why would I ever leave you?" she asked softly.

Sheldon sniffed and slowly released her from his embrace. He sighed and felt very self-conscious. He was making a fool of himself.

"Kripke and I consumed an inordinate amount of alcohol. A mistake I am now aware of" he placed a hand to his temple and gently rubbed it, "He started telling me about how bad our relationship was. How I didn't treat you right. How you deserve better. How it could all end abruptly. Like it did last time"

Sheldon sniffed, his gaze dropped to Amy's hands which were folded neatly in her lap as she listened to him. Shame and embarrassment meant he did not want to make eye contact.

"I was forced into this social convention" he said stroppily, "And now look what's happened. Kripke has ruined everything!"

Sheldon looked so fragile. Amy's heart clenched in sorrow. How could he feel so insure about her love for him? She knew inviting Kripke to the Stag Do was a mistake. He and Sheldon never really got on. Although truthfully, their relationship _had_ briefly ended, she felt they were a much stronger couple now.

"Kripke?" Amy's voice was louder than usual due to her outrage, "Why would you listen to anything he said? Especially when he's drunk"

Sheldon shrugged and remained silent as Amy shifted closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his back and placed her other hand on his. They sat together, staring straight ahead.

"Don't you think he was right though?" Sheldon asked quietly, he did not know whether he wanted an answer.

Amy felt his body tense under her touch.

"No" she replied simply. She felt him relax again. "Because we are never going to be separated again? We love each other and that's all that matters. Whether we had a break in between or not is irrelevant. It only made us stronger. You are the perfect boyfriend"

Sheldon breathed out a large lungful of air he had not realised he was holding. He was not the perfect boyfriend, "But-"

He prepared to argue until Amy cut him off.

"Don't argue Sheldon. Unless you're planning on backing out of this wedding, I can assure you that our relationship is not doomed. I am the happiest I have ever been before" she placed a kiss on his shoulder and lay her head next to it, "The day I leave Sheldon Cooper for Barry Kripke doesn't even exist in parallel universes"

Sheldon smiled at her cheekiness. He gently leaned over to place his head to rest on hers.

"I'm happy too" he said.

"Good" Amy replied, "Now I'm going to make you some tea and run you a bath whilst you think of a way to get revenge on Kripke"

She flashed an evil grin at Sheldon before standing to waltz away.

Sheldon warily smiled at her. How could she be so diabolical yet so adorable?

Vixen.

* * *

Barry Kripke strolled along the corridor towards his office.

His weekend had been extremely fun, despite the disaster that was Sheldon Cooper's Stag.

Jealousy was never something Barry had been very good at controlling and how could he not be jealous of Cooper?

Sheldon always had to win.

Sheldon won grant money, Sheldon won awards, and Sheldon won the girl.

Perhaps Barry, personally, should not have tried to win the girl by sending her pictures of his genitalia, but it was little too late.

The malicious vein that ran through Barry was secretly pleased that he had called out Cooper on his and Amy's incompatibility. He had not meant to hurt their relationship. Or maybe he had?

It was no secret that Sheldon and Amy had a hard break-up and Barry was just trying to feed off the residual tension.

He smiled wickedly as remembered the look on Sheldon's face that evening; he turned the handle of his office door.

It was locked.

Kripke rattled the handle and tried again. It was definitely locked. He didn't remember locking it.

In frustration, he banged his fist against the door, exasperated.

Suddenly, to his surprise the door opened.

Sheldon Cooper's head stuck out of the small gap that had been made.

"Sorry Kripke, we'll be five minutes tops" Sheldon apologised.

Barry looked at him in confusion. Why was Sheldon in his office?

It was only then that he noticed Sheldon's shoulders were bare.

He was not wearing any clothes.

Before Barry could protest, however, the door swung closed again and muffled giggles could be heard from inside.

"Cooper!" Kripke hammered on the door to demand entry.

He hurriedly shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and fumbled with the zip in search for a key.

Kripke opened the door just in time to see Sheldon and Amy reapplying the last of their clothes.

"Barry, what a pleasant surprise" Amy smiled at him as she tied a button to completely close her shirt.

Barry could hardly respond. His office was a mess.

There were papers all over the floor, his desk was completely bare and the markings on his whiteboard had clearly been rubbed away by a body pressed up against it.

Sheldon and Amy stood in the midst of it casually, however it was clear what they had been doing.

Both were flushed and scruffy. The clothes that had been hurriedly reapplied were ruffled and askew and their cheeks were rosy. Barry could even make out the small red marks on Sheldon's face and neck, on behalf of Amy. He could only assume that they also spread much, much lower.

He surveyed the room, shocked into silence.

"Well, we better be going" Sheldon announced, "I wouldn't recommend sitting there" he pointed at the chair.

"Or working there" his finger moved to the desk. It was empty. Barry shuddered at the thought of Sheldon and Amy lying there together, entwined.

"Or there" the whiteboard was smeared with blue and black pen, yet none of it was readable. Most of his workings appeared to be on Amy's shirt which had tell-tale smudges on the back.

"Or… maybe just don't use this room until it has be thoroughly cleaned. We've been here all night"

Sheldon winked at Kripke and raised his eyebrows suggestively before taking Amy's hand as they walked out together.

"Bye Barry" Amy used her sweetest voice on him.

The couple nonchalantly walked away from the scene as if they had nothing to do with it.

A gust of wind blew through the window and made Kripke's papers fly everywhere.

It was if they were heroes exiting a scene with a dramatic explosion in the background.

Although, according to Barry, they were villainous.

He turned to watch them walk away, hand in hand.

"Cooper!"


End file.
